Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air-conditioning systems and componentry. More specifically, this invention is directed to a refrigerant accumulator and a related method of manufacturing, wherein a suction tube and a baffle are integrally interlocked to a puck-like enclosure member of the accumulator to simplify assembly, improve reliability, and reduce the overall cost of the accumulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerant accumulators are well known and widely used in various vehicle air-conditioning systems to separate liquid refrigerant from gaseous refrigerant. Many accumulators are constructed from an open-ended canister with a closure member assembled and welded to the open end thereof. Typically, a J-shaped suction tube and baffle assembly is brazed or welded in an outlet passage of the closure member before the closure member is assembled and welded to the open-ended canister. The prior art has suggested a couple of exceptions to this practice.
First, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,409 to Wreen, Jr. et al. teaches a liquid trapping suction accumulator intentionally lacking a baffle to minimize pressure drop in the air conditioning system and thus increase the efficiency thereof. Wreen, Jr. et al. disclose the accumulator as having a cylindrical casing with bottom and top enclosures. The top enclosure includes an outlet port therethrough with a cylindrical outlet connector positioned therein. Within the accumulator there is a J-shaped suction tube that is supported from below at a bight portion thereof by a bracket. The suction tube is mounted to the top closure within the outlet connector such that the outside diameter of the upper end of the suction tube is fit within the inside diameter of the outlet connector. The outlet connector is staked with dimples and the upper end of the suction tube is flared into the dimples to rigidly connect the suction tube within the outlet connector. Spaces between the dimples define a predetermined open area to permit gas to exit the accumulator.
Second, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,065 to Patel et al. teaches a novel connection of a baffle within an accumulator canister. Patel et al. disclose that the baffle connection includes an outlet passage in an accumulator closure member or puck. The outlet passage includes a cylindrical bushing having a first end fitted into the outlet passage and further having a second end extending into the interior of the accumulator. Additionally, the baffle includes a cylindrical extension with a passage therethrough through which an outlet end of an outlet tube is fitted. The outlet end of the tube is knurled and the cylindrical extension of the baffle is melted into the knurling to enhance the seal therebetween. The cylindrical extension and outlet end of the outlet tube are fitted within the second end of the bushing, wherein the second end of the bushing is crimped over the outlet tube and baffle.
Unfortunately, the above-mentioned approaches have at least one major disadvantage. Both require use of an intermediate connector or bushing between the outlet end of the suction tube and the outlet passage of the closure member of the accumulator. The intermediate connector or bushing represents an unnecessary expense in terms of extra part cost and extra labor cost to handle and assemble.
From the above, it can be appreciated that prior art structure and methods of connecting the outlet end of a suction tube to the outlet passage of a closure member of an accumulator are not fully optimized. Therefore, what is needed is an accumulator having a simplified connection for a suction tube to an enclosure.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an accumulator for an air-conditioning system. The accumulator includes an enclosure, a baffle, and a tubular member. An outlet passage extends through a portion of the enclosure and includes a series of annular grooves. The baffle includes an extension portion having a mounting passage extending therethrough. The extension portion extends into the outlet passage of the enclosure and engages within one or more of the annular grooves of the enclosure to interlock the baffle to the enclosure. The tubular member includes an end portion that extends through the mounting passage of the extension portion of the baffle. The end portion of the tubular member further extends into the outlet passage of the enclosure and engages one or more of the annular grooves to interlock the tubular member to the enclosure. Preferably, but not necessarily, the enclosure includes a puck having the outlet passage wherein the puck is then inserted into a second enclosure, namely a canister, and is then welded thereto.
In another aspect of the present invention a method of manufacturing an accumulator for an air-conditioning system is provided. The method includes the following steps. An enclosure is manufactured that includes a passage therethrough and a depression in the passage. A baffle is assembled over an end of a tube wherein the baffle includes an extension portion that circumscribes the tube. A portion of the tube is inserted into the passage of the enclosure such that a portion of the extension portion also extends into the passage of the enclosure. Part of the end portion of the tube and at least part of the extension portion of the baffle are deformed into engagement with the depression of the enclosure to form a subassembly of the accumulator. Thus, the tube and extension portion of the baffle are mechanically interlocked to the enclosure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an accumulator having a baffle circumscribing an outlet tube and interlocking to an enclosure.
It is another object of the present invention to improve the design of an accumulator baffle connection and eliminate the problems associated with prior art connection methods used for connecting the baffle within the enclosure.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an accumulator having a baffle connection wherein the baffle, outlet tube, and desiccant bag are all connected to the puck of the accumulator to form a subassembly, and then the subassembly is inserted into and welded to a canister.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a seal between the baffle and the puck thereby improving the performance of an accumulator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an accumulator that overcomes the problems of the prior art, has a lower overall cost and is easier to manufacture by reducing part count and simplifying the design and assembly.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanical interlock achieved by flowing tube and baffle material into depressions within an enclosure to prevent blow by of liquid refrigerant fluid past the baffle connection.
These objects and other features, aspects, and advantages of this invention will be more apparent after a reading of the following detailed description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.